Railroad Cars
by VegitarianxVampire
Summary: All human. Alice and Jasper meet on a two day train ride back to Forks from Chicago, and sparks fly. I'm STILL not Stephenie Meyer. : But seriously, Alice and Jasper are awsome, and they need more fanfic about them. AxJ. NOW COMPLETE! Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n- Okay, NOW do you understand that I was serious when I said I write a LOT??? **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer… blah blah blah…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**APOV**

This reminded me so much of a question I'd had on the SAT only a few weeks ago:

"_A woman boards a train from Chicago to Washington…" _

I had come to Chicago to return my stupid SAT prep book (and to get away from my hovering ex) I danced through the isles of double-paired seats, looking for A-3. The train was _packed_- every seat was full. Some people thumbed through magazines, some slept, snoring obnoxiously.

Finally, I saw my seat…right next to the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had curly, honey blonde hair, hazel eyes…and was staring right at me.

**JPOV**

I was the luckiest guy on the face of the planet.

I was just sitting there, staring at the back of the seat in front of me, waiting for the dang train to take off, when all of the sudden, the cutest girl I had ever seen waltzed up to me. I couldn't help but stare- she was a lot like the girls we had back home in Texas- brown hair, brown eyes, yada yada- but a whole lot hotter.

Her hair was cut in an odd way- a pixie cut, you might call it, and she was _tiny. _And I mean tiny. Short, probably a foot-and-a-half shorter than me, with tiny features.

I realized I was still staring as she awkwardly struggled to put her bag on the overhead rack. She grunted and jumped a few times- couldn't have _that. _

"Would you like some help?" I asked her, getting up from my seat.

She smiled, melting me with those beautiful brown eyes as she handed me the small suitcase. I slid it in easily next to my duffel as she took her seat next to mine.

"Thank you for the help." she smiled, "You have no idea how embarrassing that can be."

I chuckled deeply. "I think I can understand. My name's Jasper, by the way." I said in my slight southern drawl.

"Alice." she said, reaching out to shake my hand- I kissed it instead. She giggled- music to my ears- and blushed a delicate pink.

"So, Jasper," she said, changing the subject, "what do you do?"

"I just graduated from high school a few weeks ago." I told her honestly.

"Me too- that's the reason I had to come to Chicago- so I could return my stupid SAT prep book."

"Where are you headed?" I asked her, hoping to extend my time with this charming girl.

"Forks." she huffed, sounding as if she'd rather be headed somewhere else.

_Yes! _I cheered mentally. "Me too."

Her face brightened a bit, as if she were cheered by the idea. Could she feel the same? She reached into her purse (which was bigger than she was) and dug out a silver iPod.

"Quick," she said, "give me a song. Any song. I'll bet I have it."

I thought for a minute, watching her curiously as she wiped one earbud off with a sanitary wipe.

"Sorry." she mumbled, "I'm not saying anything- I'm just a total germophobic. The song?"

I chuckled. "Live your life." I said, doubtfully eyeing her as she scrolled through her play lists. She didn't seem the type to listen to rap.

"Ah ha!" she said triumphantly, handing the earbud to me.

I sat back and relaxed, listening to music with the girl of my dreams…a complete stranger.

________________________________________________________________

**a/n- Ooh! I see sparks! How can this possibly end??? I promise, the next chapter will have more APOV. Sorry- I had to make Alice a klutz for the next part to be cute.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n- Okay, this one has more APOV- I swear. ;) **

**(P.S- this was NOT meant to be a song fic!) **

**_____________________________________________**

**APOV**

There had to be some logical explanation for this. Maybe I was dreaming, or crazy.

Maybe I was dead. But if so, I must've behaved well enough to go to heaven, because I had either met an angel or even God himself. If God were tall, blonde, and muscular.

I scrolled through my play lists, letting him say when he saw something he liked. Suddenly, I came across Jason Mrazs 'I'm Yours'.

"When." he said. I raised my eyebrows, though my coy smile spread. I pressed 'play', and Jason's extremely sweet notes poured through my earbud.

_Well you done done me, and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to beat you, but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_And now I'm tryin' to get back…_

Suddenly, there was another singing voice, but this one made Mraz's voice seem scratchy and hoarse by comparison. I looked over to see Jasper softly singing along with the song, his eyes shut, looking absolutely serene. I sat there, mouth agape, trying to frame a coherent sentence to compliment him. But it was no use…

I was in awe.

The song came to a gentle close, as did the blonde angels singing. _No! _I wailed internally, sulking like a child. I rested my chin on my hand, smiling as he opened his eyes. The hazel orbs were panicked for a moment before shifting to blatant embarrassment. A light blush spread all the way from his ears, down his high cheeks, to the collar of his t-shirt.

"Di-did I just…?" he stammered, eyes wide. I nodded dreamily. "I'm sorry." he mumbled, looking away as I rose from my seat.

"Please, don't apologize." I said as I tried to pass his impossibly long legs. He started to pull his knees back so I could get into the isle, but suddenly the train lurched, sending me directly into his lap.

I could see my reflection in his clear eyes- my own were wide with shock. He chuckled. That one little chuckle sparked the ultimate game plan. I giggled for a second before leaning in to peck him on the cheek. A spark of electricity ran through me as my lips met his squared jaw. I didn't look at him again as I swung myself into the isle and walked confidently to the door of the car. I hit the 'push' button and tapped my tiny foot as the automatic door opened. Once inside the next car, my confidence broke and my legs shook so hard I had to sit down in the isle.

I composed myself enough to walk after a few minutes and a lot of stares, so I walked shakily to the dining car, ordered a tea, and sat down at one of the booths. My hand still shook as I scrolled through my Ipod to my Fall Out Boy songs. I pressed 'play' and sipped my tea for a moment, half listening to 'Dance Dance'.

_She says she's no good_

_With words but I am worse_

_Barely stuttered out the joke of a romantic_

_Or stuck to my tongue…_

My heart no longer pounded- my legs no longer shook. I stuffed my Ipod into my pocket and walked cautiously to my seat.

**JPOV**

She kissed me.

That was my only coherent thought as I sat, frozen in my seat, eyes wide, jaw slack. My mind was a constant wheel of the same nagging thought:

_She kissed me she kissed me she kissed me. _

My cheek burned where her angelic lips had met it. I heard the slide of the automatic door- I didn't have to look. I already knew who it was. She slid easily past my bulky knees and into her seat, a steaming drink in her tiny hand. She smiled at me as she took a sip, her music blasting. She placed the cup in the drink holder between us, looking at the screen on her Ipod. 'Low Battery' it flashed.

She swore under her breath, making me raise my eyebrows. She rolled her eyes as she plugged the charger into the wall plug, enviously glaring at the screen. She unconsciously reached for the cup between us, but her fingers missed the mark and pushed the scalding drink right into my lap. It seeped through my jeans quickly, singing my thighs.

"Son of a-" I chomped down on my lip to avoid opening the floodgates to all the ungentlemanly words I'd learned in all my 18 years.

She was out of her seat, her eyes wide. "I am _so _sorry Jasper!" she cried. She took my hand, puling me out of my seat. "Come on."

I didn't bother to argue- I was in too much pain. She led me to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

"Take off your pants." she ordered. My eyes widened- what?! She rolled her eyes the way women often do when they're annoyed with men. "You can leave your underwear on." she said, "But I need to be ale to look at your thighs."

With shaky hands (that could be the result of the pain or my extreme uneasiness) I slowly stripped off my shoes and jeans, hissing at the sting of the fabric rubbing my thighs.

Her eyes widened. I looked down, and my mouth fell open- forming quickly across my thighs were red blisters, aching and throbbing.

"Sit down." she ordered. I quickly took a seat on the toilet seat, which was extremely cold. She ran some water over two paper towels, folded them in half, and settled them across my burning thighs. I sighed with relief at the feeling of the cold water on my heated skin.

"Jasper, I need you to wait here while I get some ice and possibly some aloe vera." I scowled and opened my mouth to object. "Jasper, look at that." she said pointing to my thighs, "That is very likely a third degree burn."

I huffed; women. But I didn't move as she turned and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

_______________________________________________________________

**a/n- well, wasn't that cute???? Wonder what's gonna happen… ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n- LAST TIME ON 'Railroad Cars'- ;)**

_**But I didn't move as she turned and walked out, shutting the door firmly behind her.**_

_**________________________________________________________________**_

**APOV**

I bit my lip as I paced nervously to the first aid cabinet. _Way to go, Alice. Meet the hottest, nicest guy in the world and singe his legs. _I kicked myself mentally. The rusty hinges on the cabinet door screeched as it swung open, revealing a surprisingly updated medical arsenal- morphine, sleeping pills, and my target, aloe vera and an two ice packs.

I scooped them up and headed back towards the bathroom, swinging the squeaky door shut. I knocked on the big metal door and waited for a minute, giving him a forewarning. I slipped quietly in, and there he was, in the exact same place I had left him- sitting on the toilet seat, knees locked, eyes squeezed shut.

"Hi," I said timidly, getting on my knees in front of him. His eyes opened, widening for a moment at my location. I giggled, but then got serious as I wrapped the ice packs in some paper towels.

"I'm just warning you," I said quietly as one ice pack hovered over his left thigh, "this is going to hurt. Bad."

He nodded, and I cautiously settled the ice pack down onto his blistered leg.

I got the reaction I was expected- he groaned and scrunched his face up in a twisted mask of pain. I grimaced at the sound, knowing I caused him this pain. "One more." I muttered. He groaned again and jumped when the ice pack came to rest on the blisters dotting his skin. They rested there for a minute before I gingerly removed them and doused my hands with aloe vera. I hesitated before I began to gently massage the green jelly onto the blisters and peeling skin. He sighed with relief.

"Better?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, ma'am." he said politely.

I cheered mentally- he was southern! How hot was _that_?

**JPOV**

You'd be surprised how much of a relief aloe vera can be on third degree burns. But being half naked and near tears in front of the girl of you dreams was not.

"Jasper, I feel so bad about this. How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"You've nursed me back to health, so that's not necessary." I insisted.

"No, no. I insist. Anything you want."

I bit my lip- I wanted a lot of things from this girl. "I wouldn't mind another kiss." I said sheepishly. I smacked myself in the forehead mentally. _What the heck, Jasper? Did you seriously just pull that line?! Are you __trying __to scare her off?!?_

You can't even imagine my surprise when her lips were suddenly moving gently against mine. Of course I kissed her back, slowly, building. She parted her lips slightly, but then, her hand brushed against my thigh, and I hissed.

"Sorry." she mumbled. "I'm going to grab you some pants- I doubt you'll want to put your jeans back on."

And with that, she was gone.

I was in shock- she kissed me _again_! My head spun and my legs shook, but not in an unpleasant way. I was on cloud nine. I could feel the goofy grin spread across my face as she entered again, holding a pair of flannel pants. Surprisingly enough, they were mine.

"Here you go," she said brightly, clearly impressed with herself, "loose fitting so they won't chafe your legs." I smiled and slid them on. She smiled back and held the door open for me, and I kissed her cheek as I walked past her. She followed me silently, passing me to swing into her seat. I settled slowly into mine, smiling at her. My head rested against the headrest behind me, and I noticed that she was unfolding a blanket- she was shivering. Odd, I was fine.

She leaned against my shoulder for a moment, but when I looked at her she cupped my face in her hand. Now, I'm not at liberty to discuss how extremely hot and heavy things got, so…

[Insert fireworks here]

_______________________________________________________________

**a/n- Sorry, I feel really lazy right now. I promise, Alice will tell you all about it. ;)**


	4. Chapter 5

**a/n- THE FINAL CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!!!!! I am overjoyed, yet really sad that it's over. But oh well- I get to start the sequel tomorrow. :D**

**P.S- be sure to hop over to my profile and check out my contest. No entries yet, but today is only the first day for entries… :( **

**________________________________________________________________**

**Alice, **_Bella, _Rosalie

**APOV**

I shuddered as the train inched along, crawling slowly along the steel tracks. Jasper had gone to change his clothes, and I sat in my seat, texting by best friend, Bella Swan, and my sister, Rosalie Hale.

_So, how's the train trip?????_

Yeah, since apparently u forgot how to use ur phone. :(

**I no, I no. I'm sorry guys- I've been…busy.**

_Busy as in….????_

**Met a guy.**

_OMG!!!!!_

*gasp* did you….?

_Ya- did ya?_

**Yeah. In the bathroom on the dining car. The clerk guy was listening.**

_:O_

:O:O:O:O That is soooo unlike you Alice.

**Tell me about it. But the guys amazing.**

NAME PLEASE!!!!

**Jasper Whitlock. He's from Texas, but he's headed to Forks. I'm gonna bring him home.**

OH MY GOD!!!! YOURE SERIOUSLY GONNA BRING HIM HOME TO MEET CARLISLE AND ESME???

**Yes. **

Are you CRAZY?!??!?!?!??!

**No, Rose. I'm not. Are you??? Bella, you still there? You've been awful quiet over there.**

_Sorry- I'm just…in shock. The dining car?!?!?!_

**I think that's been established.**

For real, Bella.

_SO-RRY!!! :(_

**But, yes. We're almost to Forks as we speak- we're getting off together.**

_We'll be there to greet you. I can't wait to meet him!! :D_

I don't know- I'm just a little worried. Be careful, Ali. Don't get your heart broken.

**Thanks, Rose. Bye, guys.**

I shut my phone, sighing as I slid it into my bag. Suddenly, Jasper slid in next to me, a beautiful smile on his face.

"Hi." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Hi." I said without much enthusiasm. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked, puling me to his chest.

I hesitated, biting my lip. "You love me, right?" I asked.

He pulled me away almost roughly, holding my shoulders. My eyes teared at the look on his face: a heartbreaking combination of hurt, shock, disbelief, and sadness. "Of course." he said, "How can you doubt that?" he demanded.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch his reaction. "We've only known each other for two days." I said, my voice a doubtful whisper. I knew this little chat was hurting him- it hurt me, too.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters it that I love you, Alice." he said, pulling me back into his chest. I sniffled.

"I love you too, Jasper." I said sincerely, my emotional tears spilling over onto his neck and shoulder. He chuckled softly, feeling the wetness seeping through his shirt, dotting his skin.

"Don't cry, sugar." he said in that amazing southern drawl of his. I laughed, kissing the tears from his neck. He craned his neck to give me more access, but I got a little…exited. I kissed up from his neck to his jaw and back again. When I reached his collarbone, I bared my teeth and bit him lightly. He moaned quietly.

"Sorry." I said, licking the shell of his ear, "Vampire fetish."

"Alice, if you don't stop, we're gonna have to make another visit to the bathroom."

I giggled freely. "Do you think the clerk would appreciate that?"

He growled and muttered something like "…stare at _my _girl like that…" I giggled again.

"Speaking of which," I said, "I'm going to get some skittles. Do you want anything?"

He shook his head as I got out into the isle. "Anything happens, you be sure to tell me, okay?" he asked. I nodded, rolling my head and kissing his forehead. "Alice," he said seriously, "I mean it. If _anything _happens, tell me. I won't hesitate to whoop someone."

I laughed. "I know. I will."

I slowly made my way to the dining car, grateful when I saw that it was very full- not so much when I saw that the same clerk was at the counter. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the counter.

"Can I get some skittles?" I asked, the money already on the table.

He nodded, winking at me. "Of course you can, gorgeous." he said, obviously trying to sound like Jasper…and failing miserably.

"I'm not in the mood. Just give me the dang skittles." I huffed.

He tossed them across the counter, grinning. I tore them open, accidentally dropping the ripped shard of the package. I bent over to retrieve it, and suddenly felt a stinging hand on my rear. I jumped up to see the clerk guy grinning mischievously.

"Jasper's gonna kill you for that." I said hoarsely.

He laughed mockingly. "That _hick_?" he asked, insult heavy in his voice.

"Wait and see." I hissed, "You are going to pay for that."

**JPOV**

I drummed my fingers on the armrest anxiously; I was very nervous about leaving Alice alone with that creepy guy.

Suddenly, her tiny hand grabbed my arm. I jumped up, immediately alerted. Her chocolate eyes were wide, scared looking.

"Alice," I said severely, "what happened?"

"He…he…" she stammered

"Did he touch you?" I fumed. She nodded furiously.

"WHERE?" I demanded. She slid my hand to her rear.

"It hurt." she squeaked.

Without another word, I turned away from her, stomping towards the dining car.

"You aren't gong to make a big scene, are you?" she asked, struggling to keep up with my long strides. I didn't answer her; I was going to make as big of a scene as it took to get it through this guys thick skull that she was mine, mine, MINE!!!!

I stormed in, surprised and relived that the lunch rush had cleared, and the car was empty.

"Howdy partner." the guy said in an exaggerated accent, mocking me. I grabbed him by his collar again, slamming him against the wall.

"Where have I seen this before?" Alice muttered sarcastically.

"I don't know what you didn't understand earlier, but you went and put your hands on _my _girl, and now I'm going to kick your ass." I growled.

"Ooh, I'm so scared." he slurred, putting his hands up- I could smell whiskey on his breath. "You won her- why don't you just get up on your horse and ride off into the sunset?" I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just cut it out with the southern jokes?" Alice hissed, "He has got more manners in one arm than you have in your whole body."

"Shut up." he slurred again. My nostrils flared… and that's when I hit him. He fell to the floor, groaning and clutching his nose, which was now gushing blood.

"You don't talk to a lady like that." I informed him before walking out with Alice on my arm. She smiled, looking dreamily up at me.

"My hero." she giggled. The train slowly pulled into the depot, and I grabbed our bags from the overhead rack. I smiled at her as we slowly made our way to the platform.

We watched for her family, a blonde man and girl, a woman with caramel hair, and another couple- a skinny girl and a tall guy with bronze hair.

"Alice!" someone called. She squealed and ran into some blonde chicks arms.

I smiled happily- we were home.

**FIN**

**________________________________________________________________**

**a/n- YAAY!!!! It's finally over! But wait- there's more! The sequel- 'Aftermath' is started tomorrow!!!!!! Thanks to all my readers- you guys seriously rock. I wish I could give every single one of you a big hug and a hot tea.**

**-Mariah 3**


End file.
